pirates_of_the_caribbean_extrasfandomcom-20200215-history
Dauntless Sailor 4
This man was a sailor serving aboard the HMS Dauntless under Commodore James Norrington of the British Royal Navy. Biography At some unknown point likely in his early life, this man became a sailor serving in the British Royal Navy. He would be stationed aboard the HMS Dauntless under Commodore James Norrington and Lieutenant Gillette during the search for Elizabeth Swann and William Turner Junior. During the crossing from England, this man was aboard the Dauntless. When a young boy, William Turner, was found at sea, this sailor helped to bring him up onto the ship. However, a large shipwreck was soon sighted just near where the boy was found. This man looked in shock at the wreck, along with the rest of the crew. Eight years later, this man attended Norrington's promotion ceremony. When Elizabeth Swann fell off of Fort Charles, the whole Dauntless crew rushed to the docks to find her, only to discover that the pirate Jack Sparrow had already saved her, along with Murtogg and Mullroy. Jack was, despite protests from Elizabeth, put in chains, and was to be taken prisoner. The pirate, however, suddenly grabbed Elizabeth, and Governor Swann ordered the soldiers not to shoot. Jack managed to swing on a crane to safety, and escaped by running into the town. James and Gillette ran after him, but stopped outside town. This sailor and the rest of the crew continued to run after him. When the Dauntless was floating outside Port Royal, this man and several others were stationed aboard it, and were forced to concede control of the vessel over to Sparrow and his accomplice, William Turner, during their attempt to reach Tortuga. Sparrow and Turner had climbed atop the vessel, and threatened the crew. This man and the rest of the crew laughed at their foolish attempt to assume command of the Dauntless, as the large vessel could not be crewed by just two men. However, they were forced to comply when Sparrow pointed a Flintlock at Lieutenant Gillette's head. This man ended up in a longboat with the rest of the crew, but Jack and Will duped them all by commandeering the HMS Interceptor and leaving the HMS Dauntless dead in the water. With the rudder chain disabled, the vessel was unable to turn. In the longboat, the crew became aware of a large shadow looming over them, which turned out to be the Dauntless' massive bow. Realizing that they were about to collide with the significantly bigger ship, Lieutenant Gillette gave the order to abandon ship before impact, though the longboat was crushed under the Dauntless' hull. This man escaped along with the others. As the Dauntless was docked outside the Isla de Muerta waiting for Hector Barbossa's cursed crew of the Black Pearl to come outside so that they could defeat them, this man was standing at the helm with another sailor. Unaware of the cursed crew sneaking aboard the ship and slaughtering the guards on the main deck, the Midshipman, Gillette and a sailor spotted a longboat nearby containing two women. However, the women turned out to be disguised pirates, and one of them tried to shoot Gillette in the head. He ended up shooting Gillette's hat right off of his head, inadvertently alerting the Navy of the cursed crew running towards them. This sailor fought the crew, but was soon overwhelmed and stabbed in the stomach. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' Category:HMS Dauntless crew Category:Males Category:Killed by Cursed crew